


Маяк и Актриса

by Riakon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Out of Character, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Она была той, кем она не являлась. И кажется, она больше никогда не была собой, ведь она была актрисой. Лучшей актрисой. Но каждый день и час, она искала ту, что будет светить ей во тьме.





	Маяк и Актриса

Она была. Была, той, кем она не являлась. И, кажется, она больше никогда не была собой, ведь она была актрисой. Лучшей актрисой. Она играла жизнь, и каждый день роль ложилась на неё как грим, не позволяя забыть о том, что на самом деле она другая. Каждый день на неё ложились как кружево чар чувства. Любовь к Лорду. Ненависть к грязнокровкам. Подозрение к Снейпу. 

За столько лет не было ни дня, когда бы она не думала о том, что придет пора снять каждую вуаль, надетую на её сознание, обманывающее даже самого талантливого легилимента. Не было ни дня, когда она бы не хотела снова стать прежней. Не было ни дня, когда бы она не сравнивала себя с мужчиной, который, надев однажды маску потерял свое лицо.* Не было ни дня, когда она не жалела о том, что сделала этот выбор.

Но в её положении она, Беллатриса Лестрейндж, всегда ухитрялась найти что-то положительное. Она становилась мастером своего искусства, она могла не сдерживать свои отрицательные эмоции, она могла не думать о моральных нормах и устоях и заставлять остальных не думать об этом. Единственной проблемой было найти Маяк. Человека, который не позволит её маске прирасти к лицу. Который найдет её в лабиринте сомнений и страхов. Который не побоится пройти через все ужасы, которые она творила и увидеть её, настоящую, где-то там, прячущуюся среди паутины, рвани и безумия, которые только и могли защитить её. 

Прежде ей всегда казалось, что сестра оценит её дар. Её желание защитить единокровную сестру, единственную, кого она любила, но Нарцисса, как и подобает чете Малфоев, предпочла не видеть и смотреть в другую сторону. Белла перестала быть для неё той сестрой, какими они были до войны. До её заключения в Азкабан. До всего этого. Она отказалась от неё в тот день, когда в разговоре наедине ей не поверила, и Белла осталась в волшебной тюрьме ожидать возвращения своего Лорда. 

Сойти с ума по-настоящему в этой клетке не представляло сложностей, но не для Актрисы, которая провела своей игрой саму Смерть. И поэтому она оттачивала мастерство там, в холоде и мраке, чтобы её сияние осталось для всех незамеченным. Она поверила сама, что в ней больше нет света, ведь эта светлая мысль была выпита дементорами. И поэтому она оттачивала свою маску и верила в то, что она стала лицом.

Шли годы. Каждый день тек сквозь пальцы. Каждая газета была наполнена радостью и умиротворением. Их приносили заключенным специально, ведь стражей нужно было чем-то кормить. И мысль «Свобода» тут же оказывалась в ненасытном рту стража. Она медленно и верно шла по краю, когда бороться было уже не за что, и желание повеситься на решетке собственной камеры стало навязчивой идеей, но гордость семьи ей не позволила.

Лорд восстал. Вернулся и освободил её. И не важно, что он освободил всех своих «домочадцев». Белла верила, что он пришел за ней, ведь роль за эти долгие года стала для неё жизнью. Она играла как жила. Она шагала между трупов и наслаждалась этим, искренне крича:

— За Лорда! — И темные метки снова появлялись вокруг.

Она шагала в строю приближенных к Лорду и рассылала смертельное заклятие везде, куда только могла. Зверь в душе пел. Кричал. Тьма топила в себе сознание, как в выдержанном вине, не позволяя очнуться. Актриса поверила в собственную роль. Но маленькая девочка заставила её остановиться. Конечно, маленькой она была для Беллы, а на самом деле ей было четырнадцать. Карие глаза смотрели яро, но спокойно. Копна волос не шевелилась даже при ветре — настолько много их было, и даже этот факт добавлял девочке устойчивости.

Белла всмотрелась в неё и узнала. Узнала этот образ. Девчонка была похожа на неё саму — тот же дерзкий взгляд и упрямость, сквозящая в позе. То же самое нежелание сдаваться и отступать. Во тьме зажегся маленький лучик света, разгоняя темноту и направляя заблудший корабль души. Она ожила, словно феникс старика Дамблдора, и пошла туда, где горел свет ярче, чем она сама. 

В следующую встречу Актриса уже выслеживала девчонку, которая помогла ей вспомнить и стать собой. Она искала её, но нашла пацана, перед которым снова нужно было играть роль, и Сириуса, который бросил ей вызов. Что она могла, стоя перед верными Лорду? Не убить его и получить Аваду в спину? Увольте. Теперь ей было для чего жить, и ради этого Беллатриса была готова убить любого. Ведь это было не важно. 

Они встречались всего несколько раз. Раз, отмеченных самим Мерлином. Не улыбались друг другу ни разу. В первую встречу Актриса сбросила маску и доказала то, что она та, кто она есть, а не роль, которую нужно играть, и Гермиона согласилась светить ей во тьме. Во вторую она, позабыв про робость, которая была свойственна ей, притягивала к себе её и впитывала её свет. В последующие Белла чувствовала, что живет, но этого, порой, было слишком мало.

Даже тогда, когда она снова становилась Актрисой, она помнила образ девушки, которая будет смотреть на неё карими глазами и дарить свет.

Актриса нашла свой Маяк.

**Author's Note:**

> *Речь идет о сказке Грозданы Олуич «О человеке, который искал свое лицо»


End file.
